VG High
by pandaloser339
Summary: [HIATUS AND/OR POSSIBLE DELETE YOU DECIDE]
1. Ride To School

Zelda's POV

"Well this is it"Zelda said as she got her books ready for school "wow i can't believe I'm finally starting high school"Zelda was quite excited to say the least she had been looking forward to this day for almost two years "ok just one more look in the mirror"she went over to the mirror on her dresser she was wearing a simple pink t-shirt White slim pants and lovely black sandals with her golden hair wrapped nicely in a pony tail"well that should it, I think I look great"that said she gathered her things for school headed down stairs and saw that her father was drinking coffee and was reading the morning newspaper dressed in a police uniform about to head to work she said good bye to her father with a kiss on the cheek "bye dad I'll be back later"Zelda said as she open the door"alright have good first day and watch out for boys" her dad said then resumed sipping his coffee "DAAAAD"Zelda yelled as she hopped out the door "_god dad's can be so embarrassing_"Zelda thought but her thoughts were stopped by the school bus pulling in, she walked down from her steps to her front lawn and onto the school bus, she saw many new faces on the bus and a few familiar ones, one in particular "impa"Zelda called excitedly impa was a creamy dark skinned girl about Zelda's height with short silver hair wearing blue denim shorts and a thin purple zip-up hoodie "ah Zelda it's good to see you again" impa said with a smile "how have you been impa"Zelda ask "well" impa replied "and you Zelda"

"good i guess, I'm surprised at how many new students there are"Zelda look around and spotted someone that caught her attention he was a big kid with bright red hair, yellow shirt, dark green shorts and wearing a large turtle shell backpack with spikes on the back and she saw that he also was wearing spike rings on each of his wrist's " who's that"Zelda asked curiously pointing at the tall student so impa could see who she was referring to "that i think is bowser koopa I'm told he's not the nicest person ever so we best steer clear of him"Zelda nodded sitting next to bowser was another kid not as tall but quite large he was wearing a lot of Red, red shirt red overalls red sandals and even red book bag his hair on the other hand was brown and little bit spikey Zelda had to admit he was well built for a guy in high school "impa who's that" she motioned towards the giant in red "i'm not sure I've never seen him before perhaps he's in a higher grade then us Zelda...Zelda"impa look towards her friend who was now staring at another boy completely ignoring her but this time impa knew that Zelda would not ask for this boy's name cause she already knew it, the boy was a few inches taller then Zelda he had short blond hair like Zelda wearing a brown tee with green cargo shorts, his name was link "Zelda did you hear me"impa poked her friend "hmm what was that impa"Zelda asked completely clueless "never mind"impa sighed and sat eager to get to school and start the day and Zelda resumed staring at the one boy she knew she could always rely on through thick and thin for he was the boy that held her heart


	2. Short Blue Gentle Men

Zelda and impa were in first period the teacher stepped out of the room to deal with another student causing trouble so that allowed the girls to catch up "so impa what have you been up to I haven't seen you very much all summer"Zelda asked

"well that's because my father is a business man as I've told you so we had to move from place to place from hotel to hotel but fortunately he managed to get all his deals made and done so we could move back here for a while"

"wait so there's a possibility you might have to leave"Zelda looked at her friend with a frown

"maybe, dad said he stop taking contracts for the rest of the school year but you never know somthing might come up and we'll have to leave but i don't plan on it"

"hmm i wonder what link's thinking right now"

"you know you've been talking about him a lot is there somthing i should know about"impa asked with a raised eyebrow

"what no of course not we're just friends"Zelda fulshed

Impa was about to say somthing when the teacher came back into the room "and the next time you try a stunt like that you'll be suspended do you understand me"the teacher scowled at the student as they walked back in"ya ya ya"the student grumbled he was a short fat kid dressed in purble overalls brown shoe's and a yellow t-shirt

"looks like wario hasn't changed a bit"Zelda whispered to her friend

"so it would seem"impa nodded

For the rest of the day zelda kept thinking about her and link they've been friends since they were young and they knew almost everything about each other and some times people would make jokes about them dating and getting married but it never really bothered her until now.

through out the next two periods she thought on this even as she was walking to her locker she open it and put her things inside for launch "i wonder why this has been getting to me"she sigh and proceeded to the cafeteria, unfortunately she was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice the short student with a stack of books so tall that they completely cover his eyesight so neither one noticed the other until one tripped over the other and both went crashing to the floor

"jiminy jaminy "the student gasped

"oh sorry, sorry i wasn't paying attention here let help with these"Zelda apologized and helped the short teen gather the books "oh don't worry ma'am i'm fine" the two of them gathered up the mountain of text books "there we go, here let me help you carry some of these"Zelda offered

"well thank you kindly here you take these"the smaller teen said as he handed Zelda the small stack of books "and i'll handle these my lockers just over there"He motioned toward a row of lockers just a few feet away

the two students walked in silence while they made their way to the young man's locker Zelda studied him a bit, he was a short guy thats for sure he was a little over her waist he had brown hair comb neatly down he was wearing a blue short sleve shirt neatly tucked into his pants and and a pair of brown hiking boots she saw he was wearing blue socks and she noticed that most of his body was covered in blue clothing "and here we are"the boy said as he sat down the books to open is locker, after a few turns of the dial there was a click and he open the locker and sat his stack of books inside "here i'll take those from ma'am"he took the text books from Zelda put them to join the other and then closed his locker

"_quite the gentlemen_"Zelda thought and she felt her face heat up she could tell she was going to enjoy getting to know this guy.


	3. Felix and Lunch time

"and there we go"said the short teen as he closed his locker door"thanks for your help miss...oh my land we haven't even been introduced i'm Felix"he sticks out a hand for her to shake

"i'm Zelda it's very nice to meet you"she took his Felix's hand with a smile "i was just on my way to lunch want to come"Zelda asked

"Sure here i'll show you where the cafateria is"Felix took Zelda by the hand and lead her down the hallway "so haven't seen you before are you a freshmen"Felix asked

"ya this is my first day here"

"how are you liking it so far"

"pretty good i got to see my friend impa again and many other from last year as well as some new people"

"that's good"Felix said merrily

"Can i ask you something well actually a few things" Zelda said

"sure go ahead ma'am i'm like an open book"Felix responded

"_yep definitely a sweet heart_"Zelda thought and smiled "alright what grade are you in Felix"

"Sophomore"

"where do you live"

"a few blocks from the school in a town called Niceland"

"That's wear I live"Zelda said excitedly

"I thought you looked familiar, most days i would see you walking down the sidewalk with a police officers"Felix said

"that's my dad he would sometimes take me out for lunch or to see a movie when he got off work, since mom passed away a few years ago we've been doing things like that"Zelda explained

"i'm sorry to hear that, but if it makes you feel any better my moms gone too"Felix frown

"really, well i'm sorry to hear that but it's nice to know that there's someone like me i can relate to i'm glad i met you Felix"Zelda smiled at Felix

"Thanks me too"Felix smiled back

by the way how come i haven't seen you in the neighborhood before"Zelda asked trying to ease Felix's mood

"most of the time during summer i woundn't be home i'd be out with best friend Ralph he's a sophomore like me "Felix said cheerfully

"you must've been out a lot if i haven't seen you all summer"

"ya Ralph and i would have plans daily and most of the time i slept over at his house and would stay up late watch tv, movie's, play video games and all sorts of stuff"Felix said

"did your father have a problem with you staying out so much"Zelda asked curiously

"nah my dad and Ralph have known each other since we were toddlers and he knows how close Ralph and i are so he's ok with it"Felix answered

"my, Ralph sounds like really good buddy, whats he like"Zelda asked

"Ralph's awesome he's nice, patient,calm,and really friendly to everyone I've only seen him get mad a few times but he cools off quickly, except for this one time he got mad it was really bad"Felix stopped and looked at the ground with sad face "i hope something like that dosen't happen again"

"what happened if i may ask"Zelda said

Felix looked up at her with a weak smile"i'd rather not talk about it aleast not right now maybe later right now let's just head to lunch"

"sure"Zelda said with a smile and they soon came upon two large doors leading to cafateria Felix let go of Zelda's hand to open the door for her "lady's first"he said with a smile

"why thank you felix"She returned the smile once she step inside Felix followed suit and took Zelda by the hand again and lead her to get some food

Zelda look around the room and saw several people sitting at round tables with stools attached to them, as she they were walking to get their tray's Zelda spotted a student staring at her Intensely but looked away when she saw he was looking at her it was the guy she saw on the school bus earlier the one that impa didn't know the name of, the big giant in red "_I wonder why he was looking at me like that and unless i'm mistaken it looked like he was glaring at me" _Zelda thought

they got their tray's and started looking for a table


	4. Decision made

"so where do you want to sit Zelda"Felix asked

"hmm how about there"she pointed at a table that was occupied by two other student's Link and Impa

"do you know those two"Felix asked

"ya there my friends the one in purple is Impa"She pointed at the girls in question

"and the guy next to her is Link"Zelda stared at link for second and felt a blush creep up her cheeks "_why am i blushing all of a sudden, maybe i do have feelings for him_"

"Zelda are you alright"Felix asked concerned

"ya why"Zelda raised an eyebrow

"well i noticed the honeyglows on your cheeks, is that guy your boyfriend"

"WHAT no, no of course not"Zelda face turned redder

"oh, well alrighty then"Felix rubbed the back of his neck

"come on I'll introduce you to them"Zelda lead Felix to the table

"Zelda"Link got up and ran to the pair when they got close enough

"hello Link it's good to see you again"Zelda hugged her friend who returned the hug "i haven't spoken to you all day so what have you been up to"Link asked

"you know the usual and you"Zelda asked and Link shrugged"same here"

Zelda nodded"oh Felix this is Link"she introduced them"nice to meet you Felix"

"howdy"Felix waved

"come on let's grab a seat"Zelda said as she and Felix walked over and sat down

"impa this is Felix"Zelda said

"nice to meet you"Felix said with a smile

"like wise"impa said calmly

Time flew by for the group of friends as they sat there talking, laughing, eating, having a good time, and all the while Zelda kept looking at Link and thinking would it be so bad if something happen between them "_if i did from a crush i would prefer it be on Link"_ Zelda thought_ "at least then i'd know i'd be with someone who would never lie to me, cheat on me- _

_or hurt me ever_"Link thought staring down at his tray for he too was thinking about Zelda cause he loved her, but she did not know it

"_that's it then, i'm gonna tell him tonight i'm gonna tell Link how i feel_"Zelda thought

"um Link"

Link thoughts were stopped by Zelda talking to him, he looked up at her with a smile "ya Zelda"

"could you come over to my house tonight there something i need to talk to you about"Zelda asked with a slightly pink shaded face

"oh alright sure"Link said , then school bell rang and it was time to head to fourth period

"well we better get going"impa said getting up from the table"goodbye Felix it was nice meeting you"

"you too impa"Felix waved impa goodbye

"what do you have next Zelda" Link asked getting up from the table

"cooking"Zelda said

"me too"Felix said happily

"really"Zelda said

Felix nodded

"great that will give us time to get to know each other better, well bye Link i'll see you tonight"Zelda waved

"bye Zelda see you then"Link said and left

"well i guess we better get going to are next class"Felix said getting up

"alright let's go"

they got up and started walking to class when Zelda notice the kid from earlier staring, not at her but at Felix, it wasn't a glare but a loving gaze and that made her wonder, "_why would he stare at Felix like that_"Zelda thought

"hey Felix"Zelda tapped her friend on the shoulder

"yes Zelda"Felix said

"do you know the name of that student over there"she pointed at the big kid in red who was walking out of the lunch room

"oh that's Ralph"Felix beamed and Zelda got this confused look on her face

"wait, that guy was Ralph, The Ralph, the one you told me about earlier"Zelda asked completely confused

"ya, why is something wrong"Felix asked

"oh no, no i'm just being silly"Zelda smiled at her friend "so lets head to class"Zelda said changing topics


	5. Love Advice

"hmm i wonder, what about this one"Zelda said showing felix the cook book

"no that looks to plain, how about this one"Felix said pointing at the the picture of honey buns

"alright"Zelda began to work on rolling the dough

they were in home economics and they were in the middle of making a dessert

"i wonder want i'm going to say to link tonight i can't just blurt out my feeling's to him, i guess i'll just have to tell him the first thing that come's to mind and hope for the best i suppose"Zelda mumbled under her breath and proceeded to get back to baking

"and what was Ralph's problem anyway the way he glared at me, and felix...well actually i'm not sure what his deal was with felix it almost looked like he was looking at felix like he cared for him, not as a friend but as more as a...well i don't really know what"Zelda was pondered as she handed Felix the tray to put in the oven

"zelda are you ok"felix asked

"hmm,what was that felix"zelda was pulled from her thinking to felix asking her a question

"i asked if you were alright"felix repeated

"yea sure, who do you ask"Zelda raised an eyebrow

"well, you seem so deep in thought, what are you thinking about anyway"felix asked

"um...well...i...um"Zelda struggled too find the right words, then, it hit her

"felix can i ask you something"zelda smiled

"sure zelda"felix smiled back

"have you ever been in love"

"hmm, no i don't think so, why"

"oh no reason just wondering, hey i think those buns are done"zelda grabbed the oven mits out of the drawer and went to open the oven

"ah there we go, now lets get the honey and finish are assignment"zelda cheerfully reach in to the oven and pulling out the baking tray full buns

the rest of the day went by smoothly for everyone except Link

"should i tell her tonight or should i wait"link thought sitting in class writing notes "i guess i should get it out in the open but..."link sank back in his chair contemplating on what to do

"hey link you ok"

link looked to his right to see Ralph with a concerned look on his face

"Ralph can i ask you something"link said

"sure"Ralph nodded

"have you ever...had...feelings for someone"

Ralph went a little red in the face"um...well...yes, why do you ask"

"well there's this girl i like, but the thing is that i've liked her for a while now and i don't how to tell her how i feel"link sighed

"what she like"ralph asked

"oh where do i begin, well she's kind, funny, thoughtful, she's a bit of a neat freak, everything has to be done a certed way but she a great girl"link sighed

"is she single"

"yep she's never had a boyfriend...that's one of the reasons why i'm afraid to tell her, i don't want her to think i'm weird"link slumped

Ralph thought on that for a moment"i know how you feel link"ralph said" to love someone so much but unable to share your feelings with them because you don't know how they'll react, i know that feeling all to well"

link perked up at this"so any idea what i should say"

"just let your heart do the talking, let her know how important she is to you, that being freinds with her as been a blessing and that you would do anything for her, and if she does reject you, then at least you can say you tried"

"hmm alright ralph i'll take your advice, tonight i'll tell her everything"link said

"good"ralph patted link on the shoulder and got back to work on his notes"i just wish i could take my own advice"he mumbled under his breath

started getting back to work, wishing he had done something sooner before it was to late, before he saw the love of his life holding hands with someone that wasn't him at lunch

Ralph wasn't going to say anything about how he hated it of course but that didn't mean he had to like it...or her for that matter


	6. Demons Of The Past

the school bell rang and all the student's got up and started to head home

zelda was busy planning tonight and figuring out how to tell link about her new feelings as she was walking out of the school and on her way home

"i guess i'll just come with something on the spot"zelda sighed

as she was leaving school grounds she noticed felix out the corner of her eye, it looked he was walking over to someone and then she saw ralph making his way through a group of students, felix saw ralph and walk over to him, ralph noticed felix walking towards him and and made his way over to him with a big smile on his face, when he got close enough he wrapped felix in a tight hug so big he was lifted off the ground, and returned the hug just as well

that made zelda wonder"wow i didn't think ralph could be such an affectionate friend, i mean felix did tell me he was a good friend, maybe i was wrong about him maybe he wasn't glaring at me maybe i was just seeing things"zelda thought and smiled a bit

but that smile was short lived cause zelda looked at ralph who had tht same look on his face that he had in the cafeteria it was the same intensified glare that he gave her at lunch, he then looked away from her and started a conversation with felix leaving her to stew over what she just saw

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME"zelda yelled catching the attention of a few students nearby, she ignored them and started walking(stomping)home, unknown to her that among those students were link and ralph, felix on the other hand was preoccupied with his books and backpack to notice his surroundings

"whoa, i never heard zelda yell before"link said to ralph

"you know that girl" ralph asked

"ya, that's zelda she my best friend, she...she also the girl talked to you about earlier"link said and blushed, ralph on the other hand paled

"wait wait wait, let me get this straight she was the girl you talked about the one that wasn't dating anyone"

"ya that would be zelda why"link raised an eyebrow

"what about zelda"both ralph and link turned their heads to see that felix got his things together in his bag ready to head home

"oh hey felix i didn't see you their, good to see you"link said

"hello link"felix said politely

"you two know each other"ralph asked

"ya zelda introduced me to link at lunch"falix said slipping on his backpack

"so when did you and zelda meet anyway"ralph asked

"hey ya i was wondering about that too"link said joining in with ralph pegging felix to spill the beans

"oh well it happen like this"felix began "i got books ready and was heading to my locker when all of a sudden someone fell over me and both of us went crashing to the floor, books and all when we got are heads back on she helped gather my things into my locker and thats when we got properly introduced and headed to lunch"

"what do you mean she fell over you"link asked

"well she kind of more like tripped over me"felix blushed a bit from embarrassment

"well you are kind of short for someone your age"link laughed a bit

"he's not that short"ralph growled and link looked at him in shock

felix looked worried and a little scared, ralph saw that and quickly changed his mood

ralph coughed into his fist "so i guess we better get going felix"

"um ya let's head home, bye link see you tomorrow"felix said as he and ralph began to walk away

"uh ya bye guys"link waved good bye to the two of them and started heading home himself

once they were out of the earshot of everyone ralph began to speak

"sorry about what happen back there"ralph apologized

"it's alright"felix said in a hollow voice not fooling ralph one bit

"no it's not i know how upset you get when ever i get mad at someone, it reminds you of the incident that happen between me, you and that bully dosen't it"ralph asked calmly

felix said nothing, just looked at the sidewalk and quicken his pace

ralph caught up to felix and wrapped an arm around him"lets just head home and forget about the past for awhile"

"ya that'd be nice"felix said and leaned on ralph as they continued their walk home

"so this zelda girl tell me all about her"


	7. Discovery

zelda walked through the front door of her house, it would be a few hours before her father got home so she decided to get her self ready for tonight when link would come over, she walked up the stairs went into her room and shut the door "what is ralph's problem" she said as she went through her wardrobe

"i've never even spoken to the guy and already he's giving me the evil eye, but what i really don't get is how felix described him, like he was the nicest guy on earth or something and yet i haven't seen one trace of that guy, maybe it's just me he dosen't like but i can't think of why since we've never said one word to each other"

zelda ranted on until a knock on the door interupted her "coming"she yelled and rushed down the stairs "link must be early"she thought

she stopped at the front door striaghted out her clothes and brushed her hair back

"ok, i can do this" she open the door...but the person she was expecting was not who was there

"ralph"zelda gasped

"hey zelda can we talk"ralph sad with a sad look on his face

zelda stood there shocked for a while until she got her nerve back

"ya, alright come in i have somethings i have to say"she said with stern voice

ralph walked in and sat down on the couch while zelda began to speak

"ok ralph so the first thing i have to ask is why you've been staring at me like you have"she continued"i mean we haven't said a word to each other until now, did do something to you that i'm unaware of"she looked and faced him, waiting for an answer

"no, you didn't i thought did but i was wrong so i came to say i'm sorry zelda' i really am"ralph said with his head down

zelda look down at ralph"well i guess it's alright after all you only glared at me, but what did you think i did"she asked

"um...well...i thought you took something from me, something very important,something i don't think i could live without in my life"ralph said

"you thought i...took...something from you"

"ya, but like i said you didn't and i'm sorry"

"well what did you think i took from you"zelda asked

"i cant say"ralph responded

"why not"

"just cuz, alright"

she thought on that "what could i have took from ralph"she thought "i had been with felix almost the whole day if he thought i took something then- she stopped and remembered felix, the way he talked about ralph, the way ralph looked at him in the cafeteria, the way ralph hugged him after school, it all clicked together

"well that being said i guess i'll go now"ralph got up to leave but was stopped by zelda

"wait, that thing you thought i took from you, it was felix wasn't it"she turned to ralph who looked like she just slapped him in the face

"what are you talking about"ralph said

"you thought i took felix from you, when we were holding hands in the lunch room, you caught us and thought we were dating and the only reason that would upset you is because that would mean i took something you loved, or in this case someone"zelda explain

ralph rubbed the back of his neck thinking on how to handle what she just said

"its ok ralph you can tell me, i won't judge or tell anybody"she reassured with a smile

ralph sighed and sat back down thinking it would be nice to tell someone

"alright fine, you caught me yes i did think you and felix were dating but that was a foolish thing to think"

"why's that"zelda asked

"well the way you looked at link in the lunch room i should've dropped the idea but i just couldn't"

"wait, what"Zelda blushed a bit

"oh come on it's so obvious, the way you looked at him, pretty clear you've got a crush on him"ralph smirked

there was a knock on the door that made both teens stop and stare at it


End file.
